Going through changes
by staryskylines221
Summary: Finally, at last, they found her, the one that would complete their eir precious Kagome. How, though, are they going to be able to help her adjust to her new life as a vampire when she is a completely different type of vampire on her own? Will she be able to accept them as a whole, let them love her, with her past? Adjusting is hard, trying, and she can only go slow.
1. Chapter 1

_An echoing sound of a shocked gasp filled the room putting it's occupants on alert. The small and slightly shaking form of Alice Cullen was the sole attention of the six other vampires in the room as they rushed to gather around her, unconsciously forming a protective circle around their mate. They all watched a small smile formed on the pixie like vampire's lips as her golden eyes flickered back and forth rapidly in her trance like state. The rest of the vampires knew what was happening, it was a regular occurrence but that didn't stop them from worrying. She was having a vision and a strong one by the looks of things. _

_Just as suddenly as it began it ended and it was with an elated shout that the seer started to jump up and down while clapping her hands cheerfully. _

_"Alice, what is going on?" Carlisle, the coven head, asked the small woman as he pulled her into a hug, squashing her petite body into his larger leaner one. Rubbing his cold hands up and down her arm gently as he patiently waited for her to start talking. _

_"I found her. I finally found her!" Her answer shocked them all. They had all waited so long for the final piece of their 'family' to come to them. The mate that would complete their coven. It was almost too good to be true. Especially after the whole fiasco with Isabella Swan, it was a welcomed idea that they're mate had been found._

_"Where is she then? What did you see, Alice?" Jasper asked her, his voice deeper than usual at the thought of the woman who would complete them. He wanted her presence, craved it and he didn't even know her yet. It was just the way coven mates worked. They needed her and she needed them. Even if she didn't know it yet._

_"Actually, she's in Seattle. She was bitten by an unknown vampire and has just awoken. I saw her standing in a field surrounded by lethal yet blindingly beautiful wild blue flames, her gift. She's scared and doesn't know what's going on. We need to go to her. Now." Every Cullen and Hale nodded their agreement. Their mate needed them and they would be there, already she was so precious to them. Even to Edward, who was still having a hard time with everything that happened with Bella. _

_"Let's go then. No sense in wasting time." Emmett cheered, gearing them all up as he practically started shoving them all towards the back door. _

_"Wait, before we go there is something else." Alice added, her facial expression thoughtful._

_"Yes, dear?" Esme cooed at the younger vampire, smiling warmly as Alice grabbed her hand._

_"She's a vampire but she's different. All most nothing like us, just be ready." Nothing like them? The notion was odd, weren't all vampires the same thing? Even more eager than before they all set off, following Alice as they ran using their vampire speed. Each step bringing them closer to completion, to their mate._

_...K.H._

_Burning. _

_An excruciating fiery burn plagued her throat. She tried breathing to calm the ache but it only seemed to make it worse. Even swallowing her own spit, a way to wet her throat, felt didn't help that something in the air smelt so good, like liquid heaven and it was causing her throat to smolder._

_Her throat was burning so strongly that it felt like drinking liquid flames, yet her body was so cold. She remembered what happened. That man had bitten her, almost completely draining her of every last drop of her blood before she fought her way through her shock and turned him into dust. After that all she felt was harrowing pain on a level she never knew and hoped to never know. It hurt her everywhere, no part of her was safe from the torturing pain that was coursing through her body. The only way she could describe it was like being thrown into a fiery furnace that was being run over by a semi truck, repeatedly._

_It wasn't nice, not by a long shot._

_Then she had woken up. Her body felt light, weightless almost, like she had been carrying a basket full of dinosaurs before and didn't know it. Her skin felt tighter, smoother and obviously colder. Even her senses were different. Now, she was able to see things she hadn't before, like the dust and other particles in the air or the exact details of the bird flying hundreds of feet in the sky. She smelt a heavy saltines mixed with a toxic smell and she knew it was going to rain soon, she could even hear the beginnings of the thunder-storm that was about to hit. _

_It was like she was a completely different person. It was scaring the hell out of her, the feeling of losing herself was weighing heavily on it happened. As if sensing her fear a brilliant sapphire flame spread from the tips of her fingers down the length of her arm and when she looked down she could see her feet and legs were a blaze as well. The beautiful blue color reminded her of the color of her priestess powers when on the defensive and she quickly realized that this was her priestess powers, just in a different form. _

_This was scaring her. The more she felt scared the more her abilities reacted, trying to protect her on instinct, almost as if it was trying to shield her from harm. Soon, most of the field she was in was covered in her dangerous blue flame, she had no control of it what so ever. _

_"Help..." Her voice was a faint whisper, a sound lost in the wind. What sane person would really come to her aid after seeing her like this? Still, she almost silently begged for help. "Someone, anyone, please."_

_As she stood there pleading with Kami to send someone, it didn't matter who, to her it began to rain. The heavens opening up to let out a slight shower, but even the rain water did nothing to stop the raging suddenly felt the huge urge to curse at the world ,at anything really, she was just royally pissed. After everything that she had done for the world, all her deadly adventures in the past, this was the way Kami re payed her. _

_Her throat burned, the area surrounding her was set a blaze, she herself was on fire and it was raining. If this wasn't some form of karamatic cruelty she didn't know what was. It was unfair, completely and utterly unfair. _

_There was a rustling in the tree line that put her senses on high alert and her body acted on instinct, crouching low and hissing like an angry cat. Taking a deep breath she recognized several different scents, but these scents didn't make her mouth water instead they made her body tingle. _

_"Who's there?" Growling fiercely when no one showed themselves she stepped closer towards the tree line where she sensed them. It almost seemed like they were waiting for her, urging her silently to come to them. She sensed no evil intentions just a deep want, a longing so intense it frightened her a bit. _

_Suddenly, out of no where, she felt an overwhelming sense of calmness and immediately she knew it wasn't her doing, someone or something had interfered with her emotions. Oh, hell no._

_"Enough! How dare you try to change what I feel!" Snarling loudly she urged her new-found powers to come forth even stronger than before. She was going to fry whoever thought could get away with playing with her emotions. "Come out, now!" _

_"Calm down, precious." A deep voice laced with amusement called out, echoing in the clearing, before a burly bear like man stepped out from behind a tree. His curly hair was a deep brown, his eyes a brilliant gold and skin a pale ivory. He was beautiful, there was no other word to describe him._

_"Who are you? What do you want?" Coming out of her low crouch she narrowed her eyes at him when she heard him gasp. Her flames rushed to form a circle on the ground around her, in casing her in a circle of safety. "Answer me." _

_"We mean you no harm. We just want to help." A sweet motherly voice reached her ears before a woman with shoulder length wavy dark brown hair and the same golden eyes and pale skin as the man came out from the tree line. "My name is Esme and this is Emmett..."_

_"There are more of you. Why are you hiding?" She barked rudely. It wasn't that she wanted to be rude it was just she was grumpy from the emotional whirlwind she was riding. Add to all that she was now soaked to the bone and her hair was sticking to her face and clothes._

_"Your very smart, there are indeed more of us. We just didn't want to scare you." Esme smiled gently at her and Kagome felt her body tingle. With a blink of her eyes there were five more people standing next to the woman and the man. All with pale ivory skin and molten golden eyes. _

_For some reason just looking at them made her calmer, there was a sense of safety she felt with them. It was confusing and more than frustrating. Now on top of everything else she had to figure out why the hell she was reacting to them the way she was. _

_A slight push on her mind snapped her out of her thoughts. Eyes narrowed dangerously as she glared at the man-teen with wild bronze hair._

_"Stay out of my head." Kagome watched with satisfaction as his golden eyes widened in surprise, glancing at a male with curly wheat colored hair, before staring at her with a look of what she thought was awe. That didn't make sense though._

_"Her eyes..." A gorgeous woman with long blonde hair and a body that could kill gasped in shock, irritating the hell out of her. _

_"I told you." A small woman-child with short spiky black hair giggled as she bounced up and down, waving her small hands in a sign of hello. Standing next to her was a tall, lean, man with pale yellow hair that reminded her of the yellow Primula flower. They were all undeniably gorgeous, so much so that it was easy to tell they weren't human._

_"Indeed you did, Alice. She is truly amazing." His gold eyes meet hers and she stepped back cautiously when she noticed the look of love and a touch of lust in those amber orbs. He couldn't love her, they had just meet. It made no sense, especially for someone like her, someone who did not believe in love at first sight. _

_"She is...unique." The bronze haired man smirked at her and Kagome fought the urge, she really had to fight it, to smack that look off of his face._

_"Could you not speak about me like I'm not right here?" Rolling her eyes when they all started apologizing, each one speaking over the other. It would have been comical had she not already been in a piss poor mood. " Mind telling me just what the hell you are?" _

_"It's not only what we are, it's what you are now too." The pale yellow-haired man stepped forward and when no one stepped with him Kagome instantly recognized him as the alpha of this little pack of people._

_His words confused her slightly but deep down she could feel that she wasn't human anymore, whatever that man did to her had changed her, permanently. The finality of her fate weighed heavily on her and she didn't even know what she was, is. Although, she wanted to panic she didn't it. Panicking would get her nowhere, she would just deal with this like she dealt with everything else. Kagome's friends in the past were always telling her how amazing her ability to adjust to just about anything was, this situation would be no different. Besides no matter what she was, she was still Kagome. _

_"How about you recall your...flames and then we can talk?" Nervously biting her bottom lip she allowed the fear she felt to show on her face. She had no idea how to stop this form of her miko powers. The flames themselves seemed to be acting on their own at times. _

_The wheat haired man must have noticed how she felt because he took a few steps towards her with a gentle smile on his handsome face. Fearing for his life Kagome took a small step backward, sapphire flames continually wrapping up and around her body. "Don't worry, I can help." _

_Kagome was surprised by his heavy southern accent that sent pleasure shivers up her spine but she didn't let it distract her for too long. " Ok."_

_"Just try to relax, focus on the feel of your power." She closed her eyes while setting herself into a slight meditative state. Once she could feel the sense, the core or the very essence, of her power she nodded towards the man before her. "Good, now slowly call it back to you. Remember your safe here, we won't hurt you and we won't allow any harm to come to you." Even though she desperately wanted to ask why they were so willing to help she instead did as he said. Beckoning her power back inside her, telling herself that everything was ok that she was safe. "You did wonderful." _

_When she finally opened her eyes again she allowed a smile smile to grace her lips. The flames were gone and the field was no longer blazing. "Thank you." _

_The man stepped forward and gently reached out a pale hand towards her. Instantly, she placed her hand in his and gasped when she felt a shock. The shock ran through her entire body, making her limbs quiver and turning into a massive pile of shivering goo. A musky scent wafted between her and the man before her and instinctively she inhaled. It was a heady scent of something she couldn't place. Looking at the golden eyes of the man who had just assisted her she gasped when she saw they were narrowed and glazed over with lust._

_"What's going on? I don't understand..." The man before her just wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his side, almost possessively. _

_"My name's Jasper, darlin' and if you let us we can explain everything." Looking from Jasper to the other six inhuman people and noting their sincerity she slowly nodded her head. _

_"Okay." _

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_Another new story and I hope you like it. Yes, this will be an all for one mate type thing but I actually sort of like this idea, well the perverted side of me does. Usually, I'm a one person to love girl but well this is fantasy and all that. _

_Please review and let me know what you think, if you can. _

_Until next time._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I have fangs." Kagome mumbled as she stared at herself in one of the many body length mirrors within the Cullen and Hale home. She knew that maybe she should have been a little bit more worried with the fact that she was now inhumanly beautiful or that her eyes were an ethereal indigo color with a ring of phosphorescent silver or, hell, maybe even the fact that she willingly, like a crazy person, went home with seven strangers. No, none of that occurred to her at the moment because the only thing she could think about was the fact that her canine teeth were seriously sharper than she remembered them ever being. By Kami, she looked like a demon! " I have fangs."

"Oh, god, she's hilarious!" Fighting the urge to set the bear like man on fire she slowly, gently, poked one of her razor sharp teeth.

_Oh, hell, there real._

"This is so cliche." Trying her best to lighten her new situation by making jokes, somewhat, she raised her hands in front of her in a goofy claw position while snapping her jaws open and shut. "I'm a vampire." When the bear man's , Emmett she remembered his name, laugh only got louder she whirled around from the mirror to send a heated glare his way. "Obnoxious."

"Hey!" His indignant shout only caused her to roll her eyes. Yes, maybe she was being a bit lax about the new found knowledge that she was, indeed, a vampire. Ok and yes, she realized that most sane people would be freaking out about it but Kagome had gotten use to weird and inhuman things a long time ago. Falling down a time traveling well and fighting demons with a rag tag team did that to you.

"She has you pegged, Emmett." The sweet low tone of the bronze haired teen-man, Edward, made her shiver. In fact they all sent tingles of pleasure ripping through her body whenever they spoke. Not only was she no longer human but she was a horny inhuman to boot!

"It is odd though, that she is so different from us. I wonder what other differences there are." The man with pale yellow hair openly eyed her with several different emotions, none she wanted to concern herself with right now. She needed to get herself together and figure out what to do. First thing was first, she needed to call her brother.

"I'm sorry to ask this but I can I borrow your phone?" When she was meet with nothing but quizzical looks she sighed heavily. Was she the only one with common sense? Did they not realize that, depending on how long she had been gone, people would come searching for her? " I need to call my brother to tell him I'm ok."

"Of course, dear!" Esme cooed at her as she placed an expensive looking cell phone in her hand. "Just be careful with what you tell him." Arching her brow at the older woman she wordlessly took the phone with a nod of thanks before tapping her brother's cell number in, knowing the number by heart.

She waited anxiously for him to pick up and he did on the fifth ring. "Hello?" Her brother's smooth voice answered and to anyone but her he would have sounded normal, but she knew him like the back of her hand. He was scared and worried, no doubt about her.

"Sota?" Nervously, she called his name knowing what was coming next she shied away from the phone a little in an attempt to save her newly sensitive ears.

"THE HELL KAGOME! Do you know how worried sick I was about you? Where the hell have you been!?" Oh, her brother was pissed. Not like she could help it, although she did feel bad about making him uneasy.

"Dude, I'm a vampire." Suddenly, there was a collective gasp around the room. All seven family members eyed her like she was crazy for spilling out such sensitive information so crassly.

"Kagome, how the hell do you manage to get yourself into these situations?" Her brother's exasperated sigh would have made her giggle if it were any other time. Call her crazy, but she didn't think that giggling would be appreciated right now.

"I'm special." She smirked at the seven who just continued to eye her.

"Oh, your special alright. Where are you?" Not knowing exactly where she was she sighed before gripping the hand of the vampire named Jasper.

"Sorry, but where am I?" Golden eyes meet her own glowing blue, his hand squeezing her own tenderly, while he relayed to her the address of the house. Keeping her eyes on him she continued her conversation with her brother. "You hear that?"

"Yeah, I'll see you soon. Be careful." With that said her brother hung up.

Handing the device back to Esme she was surprised when her wrist was roughly grabbed and she was spun around to meet the angry ember eyes of Edward.

"What were you thinking! You can not just go telling humans about us whenever you want!" Righteous anger swelled within her as the tall teen yelled at her. Who was he to speak to her in such a way? She was grateful to his family for their help but he didn't know her from Adam and she would be damned if she allowed him to speak to her that way!

"Let go of me." Her snarl, she knew, shocked several of the rooms occupants but had yet to reach the ears of the man holding on to her wrist with a vice grip. Her breathing became harsh as she tried to control the flames of her miko powers dancing underneath her skin begging to come out and play.

"Are you listening to me?! It's dangerous for humans to know of us!" Jasper and the small woman with short spiky dark hair rose from their seats to stand beside either of them. Jasper stood next to her, his comforting hand on the small of her back rubbing gentle circles in an attempt to calm her.

"You know nothing about me! My family already knows of the supernatural world, how can it be dangerous to tell someone of something they already know about!" When he did not let go she instinctively bared her fangs at him, hissing and growling like an angry cat.

"Holy, that's so hot." And just like that the tension was gone thanks to Emmett's perverted comment. Wrenching her wrist out of his grasp Kagome stomped away from him, choosing to stand away in a corner across the room. She was pissed and she needed to calm down before she set the hole damn house on fire.

She had been through way too much to take crap like that from someone she didn't even know. It would be like the whole Inuyasha fiasco all over again, not that she didn't love her best friend but still that had been enough drama to last her a lifetime and then some. She could only thank Kami that was over.

"Darlin', as much as I hate to say it and I really hate to say this, but Edward is right. You shouldn't just go 'round tellin' people what you are." The southern curly haired man knelled in front of her, a patient and loving look on his face. Fighting the urge to run her fingers through his wheat colored locks she sighed before explaining.

"I wasn't going to tell everyone in the whole world. Sota is my only family here, and he is my twin, he would have put it together sooner or later, whether or not I told him. Anyway, it wasn't like we were ignorant of the supernatural world before this." Her statement seemed to shock everyone in the room as they all waited patiently for her to speak again. " This isn't the first dealing we've had with inhumans."

"What do you mean, darlin'?" His gentle tone washed over, easing her nerves and demolishing her fears somewhat.

"It's sort of hard to explain." Looking past Jasper towards the bronze haired vampire she had just argued with moments ago. " You can read minds right?" At his weary nod she smiled apologetically. "Can you see images?"

"Yes, why?" Kagome wanted to giggle when the tall teen tilted his head in question, looking more like a curious puppy than a blood drinking vampire.

Kagome said nothing but she focused on allowing him access to her mind, picturing everything she had gone through with her past adventures. It was a good ten to fifteen minutes later when she heard Edward gasp in shock.

"That's amazing. She actually traveled through time, found out that she was a priestess of amazing caliber and befriend and vanquished demons." The silence that followed spoke louder than words.

"Time travel?" Everyone but Edward and herself in disbelief. She knew the concept of time traveling, especially through a well, was unbelievable but she deeply wanted these people to believe her. The desperation, the sheer need, that they believe her was frightening and she had no idea of why she felt that way.

"I know that it's hard to believe, I lived through it and I still have a hard time with it myself. I just...please." Strong arms wrapped around her, pressing her into an equally strong chest. Instantly, as if she had done it countless times before, she wrapped her arms around who she knew was Jasper, rubbing her nose into his chest inhaling his scent as she did so. He smelt like the earth on a windy day, it was relaxing yet incredibly arousing. So much so she had to fight to quiet the moan that threatened to spill from her lips.

"It's ok, darlin'. We believe you." His deep voice laced in a sensual southern accent had her shivering in his embrace. Looking up her indigo eyes meet lust filled gold and for a moment neither said nothing just choosing to stare at one another until the doorbell rang.

"Sota." She called as she moved out of the vampires embrace, watching as Carlisle moved to open the front door for her brother. Knowing what to expect the newly turned vampire stood behind the sofa on the opposite side of the room, trying in vain to hide herself. Her newly sensitive ears picked up the conversation between her brother and Carlisle, the simple introductions made between the two.

Oh, Kami, she was so dead.

Footsteps drew and Kagome couldn't help but flinch. Her blue eyes widened when they landed on her brother. He looked ragged, complete worn out with soft rings of black underneath his sharp deep blue eyes. Guilt washed over her in waves, her brother looked absolutely strung out and it was because of her. His clothes looked slept in, his hair was unkempt and his face was almost as pale as hers. Kagome wanted to cry, Sota was her only family here in America, he was her twin brother and she had hurt him. Made him worry and no doubt scared him senseless, even though it really wasn't her fault she still felt guilty.

"Sota." Without think she rushed, using her new vampire speed, to hug him. Burring her face into his shirt and rubbing her nose into it, inhaling his scent of sandalwood and musk, she tried to convey just how sorry she was. "Sorry, I'm sorry."

"You scared me, Kags." Her brother's arms wrapped around her in that familiar embrace that she loved.

"I know, I'm sorry." Ignoring the mouth watering taste wafting off of her brother she pushed herself away from him when it became too much.

So this was blood lust. The dry aching feeling that rapidly took over her throat, the undeniable thirst that made her squirm with need. She suddenly understood what addicts felt like.

"She's thirsty." Jasper spoke, appearing at her side with his vampire speed. "She needs to hunt."

_Hunt._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOOO

_Here is another chapter and I hope you enjoy it. I love how Kagome's sarcastic humor starts to reveal itself in this chapter. Oh, and, yes I did write Sota as her twin instead of little brother for this story. The reason for them being in America will be coming up here soon so look for it!_

_Please remember I own nothing._

_Review if you can and let me know what you think. I enjoy reading them!_

_Until next time._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"If your going to hunt what the hell am I suppose to do?" Her twin grumbled irritably from beside her, his body twitching in agitation. Kagome knew he didn't really want to be left behind, especially after finding out what happened to her after she went missing for Kami knew how long. She didn't blame him, she couldn't, because if the roles had been reversed she would be just as clingy. They were twins, as cliche as it was, they did everything together. One rarely seen without the other. It pained her to see just how much her change in humanity hurt him.

"I guess I could carry you as we run..." she was cut off almost immediately.

"No, thanks. I still have my pride as a man and I'd like to keep it. I'll wait for you." She giggled as she hugged him, taking care to hold her breath, before snuggling closer to him in a vain attempt to reassure him.

"I don't think it will take too long. Right?" Turning to face the other vampires in the room she sent them a pleading look, hoping they would help her. Sota needed to know that she was going to be ok and if them telling him she would be fine made him feel better then she would force the damn words out of their mouths if she had to.

"It shouldn't take that long, really it all depends on circumstance. You are doing exceptionally well adapting to your new life so far. I've never seen a new born with such control." Carlisle smiled at Kagome and her twin, a gesture she knew was meant to relax the both of them. It worked, knowing that she was showing control beyond what he had seen made her feel better. She didn't want to hurt anyone nor did she want to be a burden.

A large hand exuding a familiar warmth rested on her head, smoothing down her hair. "I guess your specialness just came in handy, huh?" Growling playfully at her brother she moved away from him and towards the door. It was actually pretty hard for her to remember to move slowly, her body instinctively wanted to move faster, something she couldn't let happen if she wanted to ever be out in society again.

_Out of the skillet and into the fire._

"I'm ready." She half whispered, her tone conveying her nervousness. Honestly, she wanted to face palm at her ridiculousness. She didn't get nervous hunting demons as a fragile human but instead gets nervous feeding herself as a powerful vampire. Where the hell was the logic in that?

"There's no need to be nervous, dear. We will be with you to make sure everything goes smoothly." Esme's motherly tone reached her sensitive hearing and she had to force herself not to purr. It was just such a comforting thought coming from her comforting voice and it just eased her greatly.

"She's right, precious. We got your back, so no need to worry.'' Emmett, when she disregarded his obnoxious behavior from earlier, actually made her feel less anxious and more excited about her first hunt.

_Hunt._

The word hard her eyes flashing brightly, like lightening striking during a storm, as her mouth watered and throat went achingly dry. Although she was a new vampire, she knew exactly what her body wanted and as long as she didn't hurt anyone she was game to feed.

"Just to be sure, we only feed on animals. It's like a vegetarian diet for us vampires and it does tend to make us weaker than those that do prey on humans." Edward explained to her and she listened astutely, not wanting to miss anything. She knew nothing about what she had become and she needed to soak up any and all information she could get.

Knowing that the family that helped her did not feed on humans made her very happy. Kagome didn't doubt for a second that this family was unique even amount their own kind. She had her own opinions about whether vampires should feed on humans or not and a lot of that deepened on what would actually happened to the victim once bitten and if the person was willing or not.

"I don't think feeding from animals instead of humans makes you weaker. I, actually, think it makes you stronger. Fighting your instincts and what you are isn't an easy task and I doubt most vampires show restraint anyway when they decide it's time to eat. So, in reality, your pretty damn strong, regardless of your choice of diet." Kagome smiled and Sota smirked at the family's astonished faces. She wasn't going to whine and complain about not being as physically strong as someone else. Battles weren't only won on brute force, brawn and brain needed to be hand in hand when facing an opponent.

"You, your thoughts are amazing." Edward stared at her a crooked smile and an admiring gleam in his eyes. Although what he said was odd, well it would be to most people, it still made her blush prettily.

"Thanks." She mumbled and the smirk he sent her had her heating up.

_Gorgeous vampires should not smirk. It's unfair to the rest of the world._

"I think I speak for us all when I say, thank you. What you said means a lot and I don't think any of us have really thought of our vegetarian diet that way. It is hard sometimes but we believe it's worth it to have a little piece of what made us once human back." Rosalie smiled softly at her, a hidden pain glowing in her molten golden eyes. Her heart went out to the beautiful blonde, she knew pain and she hated that sad look on the other woman's face.

"Your welcome." They nodded to her before ushering her out into the backyard, the forest line directly in front of them.

"When you hunt it is vital that you do not let your instincts control you. Your new to vampirism and therefore not as experienced with your instincts. Like we have said before we only hunt animals, so use your new senses to find your prey." Carlisle tentatively took her hand as he spoke to her and Kagome silently revealed in the skin to skin contact. His cold, marble like skin felt incredible, almost sensual, against her flesh. Shaking her head softly to clear herself of her wandering thoughts she closed her eyes and expanded her senses along with her aura.

"There are two hikers to the left of us, maybe a mile or two away. To the right there are several animals and by the smell and feel most of them are deer but there are also several, I think three, bears and what seems to be a mountain lion." Opening her eyes she eyed the other vampires eagerly, ready for the hunt, and missed there looks of astonishment.

"Well, I suppose we should go then." Carlisle chuckled softly.

"Kagome looks ready to just take off!" The pixie like vampire giggled and Kagome sent her a silly smile, pushing her two pointer fingers together bashfully.

"I can't help that I'm hungry." The knowing smiles sent her way made her blush and turn away before dashing in the direction she smelt food in. Running was easier as a vampire, almost as easy as breathing to a human, natural almost. Things blurred by her but no matter how fast she pushed herself she could make out every detail of her surroundings thanks to her enhanced eyesight. The world around her was much more focused than when she was human, she could even hear the almost footsteps of the seven vampires following her.

Within moments she was a few feet away from a large dark brown bear that smelled good, like food. Stopping she watched the bear with glowing blue eyes, smirking when it seemed to challenge her by standing on it's hind legs. It roared at her and Kagome felt her instincts acting up, and a fierce snarl ripped itself from her throat as her fangs flashed menacingly. It charged at her and Kagome vaguely registered the worried shouts of her name before jumping into the air gracefully before front flipping and landing on the huge animals back. For a moment she felt sorry, sorry that she was going to be taking the life of this creature in order to sustain herself but she ignored the thought, burring it deep within her mind, before breaking the beasts neck and sinking her sharp fangs into it's large furry throat. Once the taste of something rich and woodsy hit her tongue she greedily took in gulps of the red liquid. She didn't care that the blood was dripping from the corners of her mouth and down her throat or that she was growling lowly, purring really, like a content cat.

Taking one last long gulp she released the bear from her hold before standing and looking around for her companions. They stood before, all in a row, with heated looks in their eyes, eyes that were now black as night. Just as she was about to speak she was roughly pushed up against a tree.

"What... Jasper?" She asked as he just stared at her, a longing blazing in his eyes. Kagome shivered in anticipation as the southern vampire's head lowered into the crook of her neck. She had no idea what was going on or what had gotten into him but her body was hot and she was craving something she couldn't name. Something cold and wet trailed up her throat forcing a soft moan from her. The wet appendage continued to travel up her neck until it reached the corner of her mouth before it lapped greedily at the leftover meal.

Her mind was trying to figure out what was going on. She had just recently meet the Hale and Cullen family and although she felt an undeniable connection to them she knew it was far to soon for anything like this. Even if it felt good, really good. As she fought with herself internally something deep and almost animal like supplied her with the answer.

_Mate clean us, care for us._

Kagome gasped before shoving Jasper off of her.

"What's wrong with her?" Emmett shouted out as Kagome stared at them, mostly Jasper.

"Her instincts spoke with her since she was confused as to why Jasper was acting the way he was. It told her that he was her mate and he was caring for her, she's panicking."

"MATE! ?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Next chapter in this series. I hope you enjoy and for those of you who don't like the fact that they will all be mates there are other fanfictions I have written for this crossover where Kagome is paired with a single person. I recently read a fic where she was mated to more than one person and I wanted to try out a story like that. So please no flames on my decision._

_The other stories will be updated soon, I have already have them written but I've had family issues that needed to be dealt with. I really hope you enjoy this next chapter._

_Please review if you have the time. I enjoy reading your thoughts._

_Until next time._


End file.
